The Brigg's Up!
The Brigg's Up is the first case of Rising Shadow, as well as the first case to take place in Sinner's End. Plot The team received an alert that the premises was on lock-down. They then learn that eleven new recruits joined the team, however, one of them is dead. Andrew claims to have an alibi, but Benjamin doesn't seem to care. Andrew suggests investigating the Paddy Whack, and takes Benjamin along with him to help him interview people, specifically Dermot McMurphy. Meanwhile, while Benjamin interviews people, Andrew plans to check the out alleyway in hope of finding any clues that can help them in the investigation. While at the Paddy's Whack, Benjamin begins to interview Dermot, with the only known evidence being the burned paperwork, but is interrupted by Maddie O'Malley, who appears to be drunk. Benjamin then begins to speak with Maddie, and then learns the identity of the victim, Daniel Briggs. After talking to her, Maddie ends becoming a suspect. Meanwhile, Andrew returns with a candlestick that he found in the alleyway, that he decides to bring along in case it's needed as evidence. Benjamin talks to Viola, and the team learn that the body was very badly burned. In addition to that, a small slip of paper was left behind with the body as well. By reading the paper, the team learn that the killer is a part of the Concordia Police Department. Upon seeing the candlestick, Viola is shocked and asks Benjamin where he got it. He tells her that it was found in the alleyway, and we then learn that the candlestick belongs to Viola's brother. Viola is then arrested and becomes a suspect in the case, as well as her brother, Marcus Pemberton. Benjamin talks to Viola and then learns that she had lost the candlestick, while following a mysterious man. She also mentions that the man was wearing a red rose, and that she saw him deep in the alley behind the Paddy's whack. The team then learn of two new clues, those which are the rose, and flammable liquids. Meanwhile, Aeri examines the candlestick and proceeds to run a Luminol test on it. She proceeds to find DNA evidence, meaning that the killer must have cut themselves. She then sends the evidence on over to the lab for further investigation. Aeri then goes to check the alleyway behind the Paddy's Whack for more clues. She returns later with pictures and an audio tape. She claims she saw a person that matched Viola's description, and managed to get an audio tape of the encounter. She hands the tape over to Benjamin for further investigation. Upon playing the tape, we learn of a new suspect, Richard Wells, who is the coroner of the Concordia Flying Squad. We also learn from the DNA evidence that the killer owns a pet snake, however, all the suspects so far own a snake. Aeri then suggests to do a tox report on the victim, and from the results, the team learns that the killer owns a Boomslang snake. The team also learns that the killer knows Chemistry as well. Aeri investigates the candlestick and finds carvings of letters on the stick. Upon further investigation the initials spell RB, which stands for Rachael Birgham. Aeri interviews Rachael and learns that Rachael's last name was changed to O'Connell after she got married. After investigating a bit more, the team discovers that Rachael is married to the mobster, Kev O'Connell. Therefore, Rachael joined the police force under false pretenses. Benjamin and the team are suddenly interrupted as a mysterious man comes in, and proceeds to arrest Benjamin for supposedly killing Briggs. After asking who the man is, the team learns that his name is Lance Carmichael. He then claims that Benjamin killed his own fiancé. Aeri then speaks, saying how Lance has no evidence to arrest Benjamin, so Lance releases Benjamin. As he leaves, he tells the team that they have a few days to prove Benjamin's innocence. After Lance leaves, Benjamin becomes another suspect in the case. Aeri heads on over to the Paddy's whack to find more clues, while Benjamin goes to the tech lab in search of clues. Aeri then returns with two people, Steve and Linda, and it appears they got in a scuffle of some sorts. Aeri explains how she found Linda and Steve looking for something, and that when she asked what they were doing, things began to escalate. Benjamin says that he found an image of Lance fighting with the victim, and he also found a torn page from Evie's manuscript that was soaked in the victim's blood. After all of this, Steve and Linda become suspects in the case. Aeri interrogates Steve and Linda, and meanwhile Benjamin interrogates Evie about the murder. Aeri reveals to the team that Steve and Linda were both paid to clean up any piece of evidence that was found, and to shut up anyone who comes poking their head into the investigation. Steve and Linda are then both placed under arrest for perverting the course of justice. Meanwhile, Benjamin reveals that Lance was angry at Daniel for the affair. Evie was the wedding planner for Daniel and Benjamin, so it is unknown why she would kill Daniel, but she becomes a suspect regardless. The team then learns that the blood found a while back contained two forms. It is then revealed that Daniel has the blood type B-, however the blood type found was AB+. After further investigation, it is revealed to the team that the victim wrote something in his blood, but it was smeared. Even though it was smeared, the letter B was found in there. This then confirmed for the team that the killer had the letter B within their name. After all the evidence was found, and the suspects listed, it was time for an arrest. Andrew chose Rachael, and Rachael was found guilty of killing Daniel Briggs. Benjamin went to arrest Rachael, and at first she tried to deny it was her. Eventually Rachael admitted to it, but then proceeded to pull out her gun. After shouting "his work shall not be stopped" she then proceeded to shoot herself, and she died instantly. Stats Victim *Daniel Briggs (Burned Alive in CPD Armory) Murder Weapon *'Fire' Killer *Rachael Birgham Suspects Maddie O' Malley - Detective * This suspect is a member of the Concordia Police Department * This suspect owns a boomslang * This suspect is a chemistry expert * This suspect has the blood type AB+ Viola Pemberton - Lab Chief * This suspect is a member of the Concordia Police Department * This suspect owns a boomslang * This suspect is a chemistry expert * This suspect has the blood type O+ Marcus Pemberton - Lab Staff * This suspect is a member of the Concordia Police Department * This suspect owns a boomslang * This suspect is a chemistry expert * This suspect has the blood type O+ Richard "Dick" Wells - Coroner * This suspect is a member of the Concordia Police Department * This suspect owns a boomslang * This suspect is a chemistry expert * This suspect has the blood type AB+ Rachael Birgham - Detective * This suspect is a member of the Concordia Police Department * This suspect owns a boomslang * This suspect is a chemistry expert * This suspect has the blood type AB+ Benjamin Jameson - Special Agent * This suspect is a member of the Concordia Police Department * This suspect is a chemistry expert * This suspect has the blood type AB+ Steve Archer - Crooked Cop * This suspect is a member of the Concordia Police Department * This suspect owns a boomslang * This suspect is a chemistry expert * This suspect has the blood type AB+ Linda Massingress - Crooked Cop * This suspect is a member of the Concordia Police Department * This suspect owns a boomslang * This suspect is a chemistry expert * This suspect has the blood type AB+ Lance Carmichael - Detective Inspector * This suspect is a member of the Concordia Police Department * This suspect owns a boomslang * This suspect is a chemistry expert * This suspect has the blood type AB+ Evie Holloway - Archivist * This suspect is a member of the Concordia Police Department * This suspect owns a boomslang * This suspect is a chemistry expert * This suspect has the blood type AB+ Killer's Profile * The killer is a member of the Concordia Police Department * The killer owns a boomslang * The killer is a chemistry expert * The killer has the blood type AB+ * The killer has the letter B in their name Crime Scenes * Paddy's Whack * Paddy's Whack Tables * Dark Alleyway * Dumpsters * CPD Armory * CPD Locker Steps Main Story * Investigate Paddy's Whack (Clues: Victim's Body, Burned Paperwork, New Suspect; Maddie O'Malley) * Ask Maddie O' Malley about her presence at the Paddy's Whack (Victim Identified; Daniel Briggs) * Investigate Dark Alleyway (Clue: Candlestick) * Ask Viola for results (Attribute; The Killer is a CPD Member, Murder Weapon Identified, New Suspect; Viola Pemberton, Marcus Pemberton) * Interrogate Viola (Result: Mystery Man wearing Red Rose, Flammable Liquid) * Examine Candlestick (Clue: DNA) * Investigate Dumpsters (Result: Mystery Man Identified, Audio Tape) * Interrogate Richard Wells * Submit Toxicity Report * Collect Result (The Killer owns a Boomslang Snake, The Killer knows Chemistry) * Investigate Candlestick (Results: Carvings of initials RB; New Suspect: Rachael Birgham) * Interrogate Rachael (Prerequisite: Initials in candlestick; Results: Rachael's last name was changed ro O'Connell due to a marriage to Kev O'Connell) * All Events Must Be Completed (New Suspect: Benjamin Jameson) * Investigate Paddy Whack's Tables (New Suspects: Steve Archer, Linda Massingress; Resulrs: Image of Lance fighting with victim; torn page from Evie's manuscript soaked in the victim's blood) * Arrest Steve and Linda (Prerequisite; Corruption Evidence, New Suspects; Lance Carmichael, Evie Holloway) * Investigate CPD Armory (Clues: Blood Smear, Sweat Sample) * Collect Results (Attribute: The killer has the blood type AB+, the killer has a B in their name) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to A Cop to the Madness! A Cop to the Madness (1/8) * Head to CPD Armory (Unlocking A Cop to the Madness, Clue; Faded Paper) * Examine Help Me Note (New Case Unlocked) * Head to a New Crime! Navigation Category:Cases in Sinner's End Category:Cases of Rising Shadow Category:All Fanmade Cases